I Can't Loose You
by NYKIDDO
Summary: What if you had a secret, and no matter how much you love someone you can't tell them. If you do, you could loose them forever...  All Human
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Come on, Bella. Don't be a baby," my boyfriend James said. My name is Bella. I was always that good girl. The one that everyone cheats off of in math. Well...until I meant my boyfriend James. I do drugs and stuff now… I didn't really like it. I tried to get out of it when I could, but I didn't want him to leave me. So now he's trying to talk me into doing drugs with him and his friends.

"Fine," I said.

We went to the ally where we were all meeting up. I'm not really sure how it happened, but all I remember is a guy and his friend's started talking shit. The next thing I knew James shot one of them. Then one of the other guys shot James…and killed him.

….

"Miss. Swan," the cop said, "We know you were with James when he did many of the illegal things he did. We also know that you were doing drugs as well."

"I'm not addicted," I said, "I didn't want to do those things."

"Well your recorded is okay so I believe you," he said, "We also know that the guys who did this might want hurt you. We are going to put you in the witness protection program."

"Witness protection?" I said softly.

"You will live in New York for now on and you will be known as Marie Camren," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously**_

"_Well your recorded is okay so I believe you," he said, "We also know that the guys who did this might want hurt you. We are going to put you in the witness protection program."_

"_Witness protection?" I said softly._

_"You will live in New York for now on and you will be known as Marie Camren," he said._

**BPOV**

**2 Mouths later…**

My new life had been pretty good. I was working on becoming a journalist, but until then I was a secretary of a journalist. She was really cool, her name was Rose.

"Marie," Rose said over my intercom.

"Yeah, Ms. Cullen," I said. It's taken me a while but I've gotten use to being called Marie.

"One, don't call me Ms. Cullen," she said, "Two, my brother's coming in today. When he gets here can you just send him back."

"Yup," I said, "What's his name?"

"Edward," she said.

"Okay," I said.

"Thanks," she said.

About an hour later I heard the door open. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my life. His hair was like a bronze color and he had green eyes.

He walked up and smiled at me, "Hi, I'm here to see Rose," he said.

I didn't say anything at first, "Name?" I said.

"Oh, sorry," he said, "Edward Cullen."

This is her brother? Damn! "She said you were coming," I said, "Follow me." I led him to her office.

"Rose," I said, "Your brothers here."

She smiled, "Thanks," she said. I walked back to my seat. _Man, I want to meet him again_, I thought.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Rose said that her new secretary was pretty, but that was a lie… This girl was fricken beautiful. She actually left me speechless for a couple minutes. I even forgot that she needed to know my name!

I watched her walk out of the room and go back to her desk. "Edward!" Rose said.

I looked at her, "What?" I asked.

"I've been calling you for like five minutes," she said.

"Oh sorry," I said, "Here." I handed her her sub that she wanted me to get for her.

"Thanks," she said, "I'll pay you later. I don't have any cash."

"You don't need to pay me, Rose," I said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"She's single you know," Rose suddenly said.

"What?" I asked.

"She's single," she repeated.

"What makes you think I'm interested?" I said.

"Yeah, okay," she said rolling her eyes.

Then it got quiet. "What's her name?" I asked.

Rose laughed, "Marie," she said. I nodded. _I need to know more about Marie, _I thought.

**REVIEW!**


	4. AN

**(A/N) I'm sorry it's taking me a while to update with but I'll update next week. I have a lot going on and I need sometime to think about what I should do next. I'm open to ideas if anyone has any.**


	5. Chapter 4

****

****

**EPOV**

I started coming everyday to see Rose…or that's what Marie thought. I was really coming in every day so I could see her. I remember the one-day I came in and she was wearing this really short red dress. I almost died right there in my sisters office.

"Isn't there a dress code against that?" I asked Rose.

"No, because then I wouldn't be aloud to wear it," she said.

I really wanted to ask Marie to go somewhere with me. I mean just out in general.

"You're a very good brother," Marie said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You came in everyday just to see your sister," she said, "It's very nice of you."

"Does it bother you?" I asked, worried.

"No!" she said, "I'm just saying…I mean I don't have siblings so I just think it's nice of you to be like that."

I smiled, "Oh," I said, "Marie? Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

She smiled, "I'd love to," she said.

BPOV

"I'm going to go on a date tonight," I told the officer I check in with, Emmett.

"Really now? With who?" he asked.

"His name's Edward Cullen," I said.

"Make sure you have your phone," he said.

"Okay," I siad.

****

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! I SWEAR!

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I picked Marie up from her apartment. She looked great. "Wow," I said, she smiled. "You look great."

"So do you," she said.

I smiled, "Thanks," I said, "Come on lets go."

….

We pulled up to La Bella Italia. When Marie looked at the sign I saw a little smirk on her face.

We had been talking about me and I just wanted to know about her. That was all I cared about, "Tell me about you," I said.

She didn't say anything at first, "What about me?" she asked softly.

"Everything," I said, "You just moved here right?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Where you from?"

"Florida."

"Really? Then why did you move here?"

"It's better to start a career here as a journalist then there."

"That's tr-" Her phone rang, cutting me off.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, reaching in her bag for her phone. She looked at the screen and hit a button. She looked at me, "Sorry," she said again.

"It's fine," I said, "You're not going to answer that?"

"Umm, no," I said, "It's nothing important."

I nodded and we continued to talk. Bella's phone vibrated a couple times after that, but she ignored it again. Finally on the forth time she groaned, "I'm sorry," she said, "It's my brother, I'll be right back." I nodded.

She got up and headed to the bathroom. Then I remember something she had said. She said she didn't have siblings…

**BPOV**

"What?" I hissed into the phone.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but there's a possibility you've been found. I need you to come down here. Now," Emmett said.

"Now?" I asked, "No."

"Bella- I mean Marie, this is your life at stake here!" he said, "I'll come get you. I just tracked you, I'm here now."

"Oh my God," I groaned. Then I hung up.

I walked back out to Edward, "I know this is going to sound weird, but I need to go," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"My brother called. He's outside to get me," I said, "There's a family emergence, I'll call you later."

He stood up, "I thought you said you didn't have siblings," he said.

I got nervous for a minute, "I don't" I said honestly, "You ever have a friend so close he could be your brother?"

He nodded, "Yeah," he said.

"It's like that," I said. He nodded. I stepped forward and hugged him, "I had a good time. I'll call you later." Then I left.

I climbed in the car, "This better be important," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Previously**_

_I got nervous for a minute, "I don't" I said honestly, "You ever have a friend so close he could be your brother?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah," he said._

"_It's like that," I said. He nodded. I stepped forward and hugged him, "I had a good time. I'll call you later." Then I left._

_I climbed in the car, "This better be important," I said._

**BPOV**"Do you think I'd take you away from a date if it wasn't?" Emmett said.

"No," I said.

"Okay then," he said, "We think he may have found you."

I froze. "Do what?" I said.

"Don't panic," he said.

"Don't panic?" I said, "How do you expect me not to panic!"

"Breathe, Marie," he said, "We're just going to sit down at the station for a while."

It got quiet for a couple minutes, "This is really what my life is like now," I said, "Isn't it?"

Emmett looked at me, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Always having to run. Never being able to tell anyone. Always living a lie," I said.

"Yes, Marie," he said softly.

It got quiet again. "I hate this!" I said, Emmett jumped in surprise, "I'm not Marie! I'm Bella! I want to _be_ Bella again! I hate living this lie!"

Emmett sighed, "I know," he said, "This wont be forever. We're going to catch him, and then you can have you life back."

"You don't know that."

"I do know that."

"So until then I have to go through this hell hole alone with no friends or anything? Do you realize I lost everything? I have no one."

"You're not alone. I'm your friend, you have me, and I will protect you, Bella."

I smiled, "Thanks."

….

That night I was able to go home after they found out I wasn't in any kind of danger.

I lay in my bed and tried to figure out how to explain all of this to Edward.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

**One month later**

I came up with a lie to tell Edward. He believed it. I hated lying to him but Emmett said that if I really cared about him I had to lie to him, it was the only way to keep him safe.

Now Edward and me were dating…. Well… Marie and Edward are dating. I really wished I could tell him everything. Tell him I'm Bella Swan, not Marie Cameron.

I was sitting at my desk when Edward walked in. "Hello, Love," he said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Hey," I said. He leaned down and kissed me.

Rose walked out of her office, "I'm starting to think you don't come here to see me anymore," she said. I laughed and hugged Edward.

….

Later that night everyone came to my house to hang out. Alice and Rose were looking for a movie and I was lying on the couch with my head on Edward's lap. He was looking down at me and running his fingers through my hair.

"Oh my god!" Alice screamed.

I jumped a little and looked at her, "What?" I asked.

"You have a karaoke machine?" she said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I wanna play!" she said.

"Okay," she said.

We were all singing in no time and Edward grabbed me and started spinning me around. I laughed and it seemed perfect.

Then my door swung open. "Marie!" it was Emmett, "We think we found him! But you need to be relocated, now!"

**(A/N) Next will be longer. **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Previously_**

_Then my door swung open. "Marie!" it was Emmett, "We think we found him! But you need to be relocated, now!"_

**BPOV**

"What?" I said.

"We found him!" Emmett said.

"Then why do I need to relocate!" I yelled.

"Because he's here!" he said, "You can come back after we have him in custody."

"Marie," Edward said, "Who is that?"

I looked at him, "That's Emmett," I said, "He's on my case."

"Your case?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"I'm in the witness protection program," I said. Then I felt the tears in my eyes and I ran to my room to pack.

The door opened and I turned and saw Edward, "What do you mean you're in the witness protection program?" he said.

"I saw something and now I'm in the witness protection program," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me, Marie?" he asked.

"Because I couldn't," I said.

"We're dating," he said, "You can tell me anything, Marie!"

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled, "I tired of being Marie! Marie isn't my name!"

"Then what is your name?" he asked.

"I can't tell you!" I said, "I wish I could but I can't."

"Why not?" he said, "I thought you cared about me but you can't even tell me your name!"

"I do care about you, Edward," I said, "That's why I can't tell you! It puts you in danger to know. I love you. That's why you can't know, because I don't want to loose you!" I took a deep breath and grabbed my bag, "Either way I'm screwed." Then I walked out.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella walk out and not look back. I don't know how I let her do it. Now it's a week later and I still haven't heard from her. So I decided to go to her house.

I got there and the door was open, I saw Emmett standing there looking around with an official looking file in his hand. "Hey," I said.

He turned to me, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for answers," I said, "You?"

"Making sure nothings different," he said. Then it got quiet, "I really hope she comes back. She's like my sister now. I'll kill that son of a bitch if I have to," he said.

"Why can't she tell?" I asked.

"It put her and you in danger," he said, he looked at me, "She really likes you. You're all she ever talks about. On the way to the airport she fell asleep and was crying your name in her sleep."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded, "She wanted you to know," he said, "She just wanted you with her more, and if you knew she'd have to leave."

"Like now?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "But this time she'll be back soon."

"Can you tell me her real name?" I asked, he looked hesitant, "Please, Emmett, I need to know."

"I can't tell you," he said, I groaned, "But, if I were to accidentally "drop" her file here." He dropped the file in his hand, "And you just so _happened _to pick it up, no one would really be in trouble."

I picked up the file and opened it. There was a picture of her and beside it it said:

_Name: Isabella Marie Swan_

_New name: Marie Cameron _

_Witnessed: Murder of her gangbanging boyfriend and now his killer is chasing her._

I turned the page and saw more.

_Relocated, will return Feb. 10_

I looked at Emmett, "Isabella?" I asked softly.

He shook his head and I raised an eyebrow, "Bella," he said, "She goes by Bella." I smiled, what a perfect name.

"She'll be back the 10th?" I asked, "That's 3 days." He nodded, "Can I go with you to get her?"

He thought for a minute, "Sure," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

Finally! I could go back to Edward, I have no idea if he'll talk to me or not, but at least we'll be in the same fricken area code!

I stepped off the private plane… CIA and their damn planes… Emmett was supposed to be meeting me there. When I got down the agent I was with on the plane helped me out.

"Welcome back, Miss. Swan," he said.

I smiled, "I'm me again?" I asked.

He smiled back, "You're you again," he said. I turned and saw Emmett and right beside him was Edward. I froze.

"Bella!" Emmett said. He came over and hugged me, "He missed you," he whispered in my ear.

I walked over to Edward and stopped once there was about three feet between us. We were both quiet for a minute, "What parts were a lie?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Was it all part of your cover?" he asked.

"No," I said, "The only lie was my name."

"That's a big enough lie as it is," he said.

I couldn't help but get mad, "You know me, Edward," I asked, "Everything thing that you learned about Marie was the same about Bella; maybe not where I'm from and my background. Everything else is me though. You know me.

"You think I liked all this? I didn't want any of this Edward. I didn't want to see my boyfriend get shot." I swear he flinched, "I didn't want to be taken away from my family. I didn't want to lie to everyone, expectually you," I was crying now, "I hate that I hurt you Edward. I wish I didn't have to lie to you. It hurt to make up a new lie every time something happened. It hurt even worse when you believed me. It hurt when we were together we'd talk and you'd call me Marie. It hurt when you'd look at me and say 'I love you, Marie.'" By now I had to stop talking because I was crying to hard.

Edward's face softened and he opened his arms for me and I ran into them, "I'm so sorry," I cried.

"Shhhh," he said, "It's okay. I understand, I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

He put me down, "Are you staying here?" he asked. I nodded, "Good," he said, hugging me again.

"I always thought you didn't look like a Marie," he said. I laughed for the first time in weeks.

"I love you, Edward," I said.

He pulled back and held my face in his hands, "I love you too, Bella," he said. I smiled and kissed him.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Done

**This is story is done.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love,**

**NYKIDDO**


End file.
